Name the Warrior Cat!
by SwiftbirdTC
Summary: I've seen this going around, so I decided to make one myself! . This is NOT a "Guess the Warrior Cat." So, here's how it works: I give you the description of a cat (gender, Clan, physical appearance, personality) and you review telling me what that cat's name would be. In the next chapter I'll tell which name I think suits him/her best and give you another cat to name! Good luck!
1. First Cat

**DISCLAIMER!** If I owned Warriors, Onestar wouldn't have endured the transformation from decent cat to annoying furball. Meaning, I don't own Warriors!

A black ThunderClan she-cat tinged with dark reddish brown and with golden and light brown dapples along her back. She has a white flash on her chest and dark amber eyes. She is agile and swift, and sly and is very good at sneaking around. She admires ShadowClan's ability to hunt under the cover of darkness and sometimes wishes she could live in their territory, but she would miss her Clanmates too much and would not go. She is a troublemaker, but is good at heart. She has a lot of mood swings and is not shy about what she thinks about other cats. One cat she'll be all sweet and nice, but have someone she doesn't like walk up to her, and her gaze becomes hard and cold as ice.

What is her name?


	2. Second Cat

**Wow, 5 reviews already! I'm dying to update so I'll do it now... Normal updates won't be this soon, though. Congratulations, Nightkat11! I like your reasoning with the name Shadedapple. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and more is coming now!**

A sleek medium brown WindClan tom with one white hind paw. The rest of his paws are darker brown. His ears and the end of his tail are also that same shade of darker brown. He has pale greenish-yellowish eyes and a long tail. He is nimble and agile, and was born a loner in Twolegplace. He was scorned by other cats when he first joined the Clan, and now only about half the Clan trusts him. Only a few cats respect him. Because of the way most cats treat him, he is shy and does not like to show other cats his abilities, though they are good, for fear of being made fun of. He likes a WindClan she-cat but is afraid to tell any cat about his feelings for her, though he is sure that if she were to become his mate, he would genuinely love her and care about her.

What is his name?


	3. Third Cat

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... o.O but I'm updating now with the winning name of last round and a new cat for youuuu! So, thanks to all the reviewers and honestly, I got really stuck between Echofoot2673's submission and Guest's (sorry, don't know your name :P) submission. But in the end I chose Rowanbreeze! Congratulations, Echofoot! Now, a new kitty for you to name...**

A dark gray tom with thin black stripes and a white throat. He has dull, grayish-green eyes and is very large. He is covered in scars and used to be from RiverClan, but he left the Clan and no one knew why. He has now become a rogue but has kept his warrior name because he likes it and thinks it sounds good and fits him (Hint, hint: GET COOL NAMES! xD). He has taken many mates but never sticks around with them for long. He is battle-hungry and aggressive, and keeps to himself in the emptiest part of a quiet, nearly-abandoned town. He often dreams of being the leader of a large group of cats, but never wishes to be the leader of a Clan. He wouldn't have left if he had wanted that. He wishes to have a band of rogues and rogue-turned kittypets that follow him, but he is very antisocial. He has tried two times, but after that just gave up, telling himself that they weren't worth it anyway.

What is his name? **(Winner gets a cookie! :3)**


	4. Fourth Cat

**Hi, guys! I haven't updated for a bit but here's another one! The winning name was... Stormstreak! A Light's Shadow, you get a virtual cookie! *cookie flies out of nowhere and lands on your face* There! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, and now on with the next cat!**

A pale brown ShadowClan she-cat with medium brown stripes. She only has a few stripes; they are very far apart from one another. She has sparkling green eyes and is basically your average warrior. She is average size, has average skills, average strength, average everything. She does not break the warrior code and always listens to her leader. She doesn't like boring tasks and loves battle training and group hunting. She rarely gets into trouble, and is extremely loyal to her Clan. She has a mate from her own Clan and three kits that are now apprentices in ShadowClan.

What is her name?


	5. Fifth Cat

**Hello, people... cats... tomatoes... Whoever you are, welcome back to Name the Warrior Cat! I'm back with last round's winner, and the [nonexistent] prize goes to... YelliGal! Congratulations, YelliGal, on submitting the winning name of Pinetalon! Don't worry, those of you who haven't won yet. You get another chance now (I'm trying not to select winners who have already won before)!**

A very strong, hearty golden tom with darker golden stripes and orange-amber eyes. He has broad shoulders and powerful forepaws, and in battle leads more with his shoulders and front part, rather than his back. He is not very fast because of his burly size and lopsided bodyweight, and is not good at jumping because his hind paws aren't too strong. He is, however, still strong and capable, and uses his size and weight to his advantage against smaller, faster opponents. He has very, VERY short, rough fur and thick skin that is not easy to penetrate. He is very protective and completely loyal to his Clan, ThunderClan, and extremely caring about his family and friends. However, it is not easy to become his friend. He trusts all the cats in ThunderClan, but he's only friends with a few of them, and of course, sets himself very far from rival Clans. He does not want to get involved in romance, especially not forbidden love.

What is his name? **(Winner gets a Pinetalon plushie!)**


	6. Sixth Cat

**Hi! Sorry for all of those who have been waiting... I won't be able to update nearly as much with the new year starting. But for now, I'm back! So, last round's winner is... Meowfur! Congratulations! *throws Pinetalon plushie at you* The winning name is Thornswipe! Honestly, it was a really hard choice... Whoever hasn't won yet, here's another chance!**

A small white she-cat with medium-length fur and silver dapples along her back. She has wide, clear, pure blue eyes and is from [ancient] SkyClan. **(A white she-cat with silver dapples and clear blue eyes, anyone? I'll be impressed if anyone recognizes this reference to one of my stories...)** She is quiet and thoughtful, but extremely smart and good-natured. She enjoys being with kits and playing with them. She is gentle, kind, and caring. She doesn't have a mate yet but longs for a mate and kits-as many kits as she can get. She is not that agile and doesn't fight well, but she is a decent hunter and is very, very fast.

What is her name? **(If you do get the reference to the white she-cat with silver dapples, you're not allowed to use her name as a submission! You can tell me in the reviews what her name is if you got it, but you have to submit a name that you made up.)**


	7. Seventh Cat

**Hi! Raven that flies at night (awesome name o.o) was the first to review the cat from my story's name: Snowdapple! Warriorcatsfan122 also got it, but the [nonexistent] prize goes to Raven that flies at night! The winning name I chose was... Iceberry, submitted by Cloudjumper Kat! Congratulations! Sorry, I forgot to say what the prizes for this round were... Well, I'll make 'em up on the spot. Raven that flies at night! *throws rainbow cookies at you* Cloudjumper Kat! *throws pudding at you* I don't know which is better... o.o Sorry if you don't like my sweets :P**

A small night-black tom with pale, almost minty-green eyes. He has a sleek pelt and a long tail, with a nick in his right ear. There is not a spot of any color other than black on him. He has short, small claws, but they are sharp and precise. He was born a kittypet, but quickly adapted to joining ThunderClan (they take in kittypets all the time, so why not?). The only thing is that his right hind leg is twisted strangely. No one knows how it happened and he refuses to tell anyone who asks. He is stubborn in that way, but he's sweet and caring. He is willing to help out any cat and is a little shy because of his injury and small size.

What is his name? **(Winner gets a digital plushie of their favorite cat! :D If you want to win, review telling me this cat's name and the name of your favorite cat!)**


	8. Eighth Cat

**Hey! I'm finally back! Things have been busy recently... Anyway, the winner from last round was... SleepyGhosty! And also Brightspirits! This is going to be one of the VERY FEW (so don't get your hopes up) chapters with two winners! Your names just keep getting better! SleepyGhosty's winning submission was Nightrain, and Brightspirits's winning submission was Ravenclaw. Also, Brightspirits submitted former kittypets names for Nightrain/Ravenclaw, so I liked that. I would choose Pepper out of those. Anyway! Rainwhisker plushie for SleepyGhosty! *plushie falls out of the sky and into your lap* Blossomfall plushie for Brightspirits! *plushie pops out of the screen and onto your face* Hope you like them! Now, on with the next cat!**

A beautiful dark red she-cat with long, silky fur and a thick tail. She has a perfectly symmetrical face with pale blue eyes. She has thick, jagged stripes that are a darker red than her base coat and a soft white splash on her chest, front paws, and tail-tip. She is a determined warrior of ShadowClan, and extremely good at hunting and tracking. She is a brave fighter and loyal to her Clan. She wouldn't mind being chosen as deputy, but the thought of leading a Clan, even just as a deputy, daunts her. She is happy with her role apart from one thing: she longs to be a mother. She loves playing with kits and training apprentices, and likes someone-a lot-from her Clan. But he doesn't know, and she doesn't want him or anyone to know.

What is her name? **(Winner gets virtual triple-chocolate brownies! If you don't like chocolate, too bad! :D)**


	9. Ninth Cat

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long. Not gonna get into that now... Anyhow, the winner from last round was The sleepless ghostly being! Congratulations, and your winning submission was Russetberry. Triple-chocolate brownies for you! However, I do think Brightspirits's idea for crush names was cool. Out of those, I'd choose Toadstrike. And VolcanicPizza asked how many more chapters there'd be; I have no idea. Maybe I'll stop at the 20th or 25th or 30th... You'll have to wait and see. On to the next cat!**

A dark, smoky, sooty-gray tom with glowing green eyes from SkyClan (the gorge). He has a small slice of white fur on his chest, but otherwise he's completely gray. He has no stripes, spots, or any other kind of marking/pattern. He is average size and has small, sharp teeth and small, sharp claws. He's lighthearted and helpful, and loves to joke. He's fond of kits and is all of the kits' dream mentor (and possibly favorite cat in the Clan who's not part of their family). He's a better fighter than he is a hunter, and sometimes get a few glares from parents when he teaches kits battle moves.

What is his name?


End file.
